Never mind the bolloks - ou quando o Punk encontra Hogwarts
by CKRowling
Summary: Final de 1976, o punk domina a cena londrina, e também a cabeça do bruxo puro-sangue Sirius Black, que leva seu melhor amigo, James Potter, para assistir ao show dos Sex Pistols. Os desdobramentos dessa noite vão ficar marcados na vida de James e Sirius e podem iniciar uma rebeldia ainda maior.


Das (muitas) coisas que era capaz de fazer pelo seu melhor amigo, aquela era uma das mais completamente desconfortáveis e desagradáveis. Não que não gostasse de sair à noite ou beber com Sirius Black, muito pelo contrário, só que James Potter, realmente, não gostava de fazer isso usando: 1. calças jeans apertadas e rasgadas de trouxas 2. gel no cabelo; 3. camiseta de bandas trouxas.

Tudo isso numa terça-feira fria, 28 de dezembro, num bairro de trouxas, em Londres. Nada contra os trouxas, pensou James enquanto acompanhava Sirius em sua moto - desta vez no chão, mas, caramba, como eles podem se divertir se não podem voar, azarar os outros ou se transformar em animais? Cadê a diversão do mundo trouxa?

Sabia que seu melhor amigo passava por uma situação difícil, fazia pouco menos de uma semana que Sirius tinha se mudado permanentemente para a casa de James e saído da casa dos pais. Por mais que o teimosia-em-pessoa-Black se mostrasse tranquilo com a situação toda, James sabia que, por dentro, Sirius estava destruído. Não era só daquela casa que Sirius tinha fugido, mas de todo o estilo de vida e da filosofia de pureza de sangue da sua família. Sirius fugira da sua árvore genealógica.

E, em certos momentos, como aquele em que se encontravam: desviando de trouxas com cabelos de todas as cores e de roupas pretas no meio de Candem Town, em Londres, James se perguntava se não era do mundo dos bruxos que Sirius queria fugir. De qualquer forma, já fora da moto, ambos andaram lado a lado. James com as mãos nos bolsos das calças jeans, sentia-se completamente alheio, fora de lugar naquela rua cheia de pessoas e barulhos e luz brilhantes da frente dos bares.

Ao olhar para o lado viu que, como seu completo oposto, Sirius estava inteiramente dentro daquele mundo, do tal underground que tanto falava. Os cabelos escuros do amigo costumavam ser lisos e compridos mas, desde que saíra de casa, deixava-os raspados nas laterais. Naquela noite, o cabelo que sobrara estava para cima, num moicano que, com certeza, seria alvo de piadas em Hogwarts. Se bem que, em se tratando de Sirius Black, ou melhor, de um Maroto, era mais de se imaginar que todos os alunos iriam preferir imitar o penteado do que, de fato, rir dele.

Sirius usava uma jaqueta de couro de dragão avermelhada, com detalhes que, naquele ambiente, se passariam por rebites, mas James sabiam ser do couro de dragão. No pescoço, ele usava uma corrente prateada presa por um cadeado dourado na parte da frente, para o riso de James. As calças encardidas estavam rasgadas nos joelhos. Na camiseta branca, também levemente rasgada, liam-se escritos "Sex Pistols", nome da banda que, repetia alegre e febrilmente Sirius, iriam assistir aquela noite.

James riu de Sirius quando ambos se aprontavam no quarto que dividiam em Godrics Hollow. Para que servia todas aquelas parafernalhas? Ao andar em Candem, percebeu que Sirius não era o único, na verdade, ele não era nem um dos 50 que usavam aquilo, todos pareciam usar roupas parecidas com a de seu melhor amigo. E, ao pensar em rir disso, lembrou-se dos uniformes em Hogwarts e de, mesmo com todos vestidos iguais, ainda dava para notar a diferença em cada maneira de se vestir. Talvez o mundo trouxa também fosse assim, pensou James, abrindo um sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Vamos, anda rápido, Pontas, se não vamos perder o show - falou Sirius, apressado.

\- Calma, calma, você esquece que eu não ando em quatro patas sempre - falou James, correndo um pouco. Sirius era bem mais alto que ele, quando decidia apertar o passo, James tinha que correr para alcançar.

\- Às vezes acho que você deveria pensar na possibilidade - rosnou o amigo.

Sirius, refresque-me a memória: como vamos conseguir entrar nesse show mesmo se você não conseguiu comprar ingressos? - perguntou James, tentando aliviar a situação

\- A gente vai fazer o que faz sempre: vamos improvisar - riu Sirius.

A noite ia ser interessante, riu-se James. Andaram alguns minutos no meio das pessoas, viraram numa pequena rua e, na frente de um muro de tijolos desgastados e grafitados, James viu uma pequena quantidade de pessoas paradas. Todas fitavam uma porta de ferro preta, fechada.

\- É aqui! - disse Sirius mais animado que no dia em que azararam o Ranhoso pela primeira vez - O show vai ser aqui!

James olhou ao redor e achou que, dificilmente, um show poderia acontecer em qualquer lugar dentro daquela porta. A não ser que trouxas tivessem aprendido a aumentar cômodos magicamente. As pessoas se organizavam para entrar, todas com o ingresso nas mãos. James apertou os olhos e viu que, na frente da porta, havia uma mulher alta, magra, de cabelo multicolorido, e vestida de preto, verificando os ingressos e abrindo para quem tivesse o ingresso. Pela porta, era possível ver apenas uma escada estreita, descendo.

Sirius havia percebido a garota e sorriu para ela. Ela sorriu de volta, observando o rapaz de cima a baixo. James ficou ali, parado, sem saber muito bem o que fazer: realmente, aquela não era sua praia. Se dessem uma vassoura (ou um pomo) em sua mão, ele sabia o que fazer, ou uma varinha. Sabia impressionar as pessoas com magia, desde pequeno fora assim: talentoso no voo e com feitiços, não tinha vergonha de admitir e se orgulhar daquilo. Fora do âmbito da magia, no entanto, ele não tinha o necessário para chamar atenção de garotas: era engraçado, mas não tanto quanto Remo ou Sirius; não era gentil como Rabicho e, definitivamente, não era bonito como o seu melhor amigo; e sua abrangência de assuntos não saia muito do ambiente mágico, o que, para falar a verdade, nunca tinha sido um problema para ele. Nascido de família tradicional bruxa, poucas foram as vezes em que foi forçado para fora de seu mundo.

Diferente do amigo, que sempre fora charmoso e bom de lábia, James era apenas um "rapaz comum" para as garotas. Na maioria das vezes, ele era o melhor amigo do cara mais bonito da festa e, honestamente, o papel sempre lhe servira muito bem, porque o outro rapaz em questão era Sirius, uma das suas pessoas favoritas em todo o mundo. Seguro de si, ou pelo menos era aquilo que achava que era, James observava essas suas características que outros considerariam negativas com bom humor, afinal, ele nunca quis ser o garanhão mesmo. Aquilo só o incomodava em um momento: quando se forçava (ou era forçado a) a ser charmoso, como Sirius, como naquela situação da porta do bar e, invariavelmente, na presença de Lily Evans, lembrou-se James.

O amigo se aproximou da garota-da-porta a revelia do protesto das pessoas que esperavam para entrar, e foram muitos. James viu Sirius oferecer um cigarro para a garota, viu o sorriso enviesado no rosto do melhor amigo e o observou falando no ouvido da garota, com a mão na sua cintura. Tinha tudo para dar errado, pensou James fechando os olhos. E deu. Ou será que não? Sirius olhou para James que, na hora, entendeu o que queria dizer: "chega mais".

O apanhador se aproximou de Sirius e da garota-de-cabelo-colorido, que se auto-entitulava "Nancy", cada vez que mencionava o nome, a garota olhava para Sirius cheia de malícia, e o rapaz sorria, também malicioso. Nancy falou para ambos seguirem até um beco, que ladeava o prédio onde se localizava o bar e que a esperassem ali.

\- Não sei não, Almofadinhas. Acho que ela só quer que a gente suma da vista dela - disse James, parado num beco.

\- Aposto que não! Prometi algumas coisas muito boas de serem negadas para ela nos tratar assim - falou Sirius.

\- Como o que por exemplo?

\- Não me pergunte verdades que não te direi mentiras, Pontas - falou Sirius, acendendo um cigarro.

\- Afe. Apaga isso. Nunca gostei disso. - reclamou James.

\- Às vezes você me lembra o Remo um pouco demais - apontou Sirius

\- Pena que é lua cheia, ele gostaria de vir com a gente.

\- Realmente, Remo Lupin, nosso idolatrado monitor ia amar vir noma noite fria, beber num bar ilegal do mundo trouxa para ver o show de uma banda de punk. Por Merlin, como não convidamos ele?

\- Afinal, o que é isso de punk mesmo?

\- Eu posso te dizer uma coisa que o punk não é - disse Sirius, jogando o cigarro do lado ao ver Nancy e um grupo de meninas se aproximarem - Ele não é certinho. Oi, Nancy, amor da minha vida! - falou a última parte animado.

\- Sid Black, meu tesão - respondeu a tal de Nancy, indo logo abraçá-lo

Pelas cuecas de Merlin, como Sirius conseguia conquistar as garotas tão rapidamente? Foi a pergunta que passou na cabeça de James. Devia ser algum tipo de magia inata, maldição, perfume-poção. A atenção do apanhador se voltou para as garotas que acompanhavam Nancy: quatro meninas que deveriam ter a sua idade e de Sirius. Uma delas estava mais retraída, ao fundo. As outras três estavam ao lado de Nancy enquanto essa, bem, essa dava uns amassos no "Sid".

Duas das garotas eram mais baixas que James, a outra era mais alta. A mais alta tinha o cabelo branco, descolorido e bastante repicado, bagunçado como o cabelo de James, ela usava meia arrastão preta, botas pretas de cano curto, uma saia BEM curta, cintos metálicos e uma camiseta parecida com a de Sirius, junto de uma jaqueta jeans cheia de bottons e escritos. Se tirasse metade dos acessórios, ela ficaria bonita, pensou James, maliciosamente.

As outras duas garotas estavam vestidas parecidas: com saias xadrez, uma verde e outra vermelha, meias calças, um sapato que James não conseguiu reconhecer, e camisetas de manga comprida rasgadas em vários pontos. Os cabelos de ambas eram curtos, um era rosa choque e o outro, preto.

\- Oi, tudo bem? - apresentou-se James, sorrindo, para as garotas. - Me chamo James, mas podem me chamar de Jim - ele não fazia ideia porque tinha acabado de falar aquilo, mas, já que estavam num mundo diferente, por que não ele tentar ser diferente? - Qual o nome de vocês?

\- Você parece muito arrumadinho para estar aqui, Jim - falou a mais alta, chamada Amber, rindo - Meu nome é Amber, essas são Angel e Natacha - apontou para as duas, que acenaram com a cabeça, num gesto amplo, de forma que James não sabia qual delas era qual. - E esta aqui, escondida, é a Cherry. Diga "Oi" Cherry - apontou para uma ruiva parada.

\- Oi Cherry - falou a ruiva ironicamente, acenando com a mão direita, enquanto mantinha um cigarro aceso na esquerda.

O bruxo ficou catatônico, em choque. Boquiabriu-se. Não, não podia ser. Ali, parada na sua frente, com o olhar fixo nos seus estava o par de olhos verdes que mais amava no mundo. Que Cherry coisa nenhuma, era Lily Evans parada por ali. Os cabelos ruivos, mais ruivos do que no seu último sonho com a menina - que, inclusive, tinha sido na noite anterior; lisos compridos tinham as pontas mais claras, intencionalmente. Ela vestia uma calça preta brilhante bastante justa, uma blusa cinza cortada, estampada com duas cerejas (irônico, pensou), a barriga de fora. E uma jaqueta de couro simples, preta e reta, um pouco desgastada até. Os olhos verdes eram ladeados por uma maquiagem preta que realçava o formato amendoado e a cor clara da íris. Desacostumado a vê-la sem as vestes bruxas, James não estranhou nem um pouco. Na verdade, achou-a ainda mais bonita, se é que fosse possível. E não só bonita, como estava acostumado, mas sexy de um jeito que nunca imaginou. O rapaz não deixou de notar que a roupa deixava o corpo de Lily mais a mostra do que o uniforme de Hogwarts, as pernas longilíneas, a cintura afinada e os seios, bem, essa parte James já tinha percebido muito bem quando estavam na escola. Ele viu também que a garota tinha sardas na barriga, e sorriu ao perceber que não usava sutiã.

\- OI, Tudo bem, Evans? - falou James, deixando a voz mais alta e tentando disfarçar o quanto ficou animado e completamente desestruturado com esse encontro

\- OI?! JAMES, quantas vezes eu já te falei para não chamar todas as meninas bonitas que a gente encontra de Evans. Para de confundir, Pontas, tá ficando feio - falou Sirius, de longe. Aparentemente, ele conseguiu escutar um bocado do que foi falado, mesmo no meio dos amassos.

\- Não, não, essa eu tenho quase total certeza que não to confundindo, Almofadinhas - frisou o último apelido, para demonstrar ao amigo que estavam num ambiente "bruxo-friendly".

\- Você fala isso todas as vezes… NÃO! VOCÊ! NÃÃO…! - disse Sirius, dramaticamente, ao ir de encontro com o amigo e olhar para as garotas.

\- EU, SIM, EUUUU - falou Lily, dividida entre a risada e o total embaraço. Da última vez que suas amigas saíram com alguém "do lado de lá", no caso Severus, o acharam muito estranho.

\- Cherry, dá para você explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? - falou Nancy, indo atrás do grupo.

\- Conheço esses dois arruaceiros. Eles estudam comigo - disse Lily, um pouco animada demais.

\- Ahhhhh… Eles estudam com você é? E são bons contigo ou são aqueles que comentou que não gostam de você por causa da sua família? - perguntou Amber, curiosa.

\- QUE? - questionou James, por alguns segundos imaginou que Lily tivesse contado tudo do mundo bruxo para elas, o que iria acabar com o decreto de sigilo e poderia complica-la com o ministério.

\- É. Vocês todos estudam numa dessas escolas elitistas, onde só famílias antigas e ricas levam os seus filhos, lá mais pro norte, e a Cherry conseguiu entrar lá por causa de uma bolsa, não é, Cherry? - cutucou Natacha, meio orgulhosa e meio furiosa.

\- Ah… - respirou aliviado James

\- Não, eles não me tratam mal por isso. Mas não quer dizer que sejam bonzinhos - falou Lily, antes de encolher os ombros para ambos, tentando explicar aquilo que tinha contado para as amigas de Hogwarts.

\- Que bom, odeio os bonzinhos - disse Nancy, pegando Sirius pelos braços.

\- Eu também - disse Sarah, sorrindo para James.

\- O show já deve estar começando, não? - desconversou o apanhador.

\- Sim, provavelmente. - continuou Lily.

\- Então, Nancy, como faremos para entrar? - perguntou Amber, ansiosa.

\- Estão vendo aquela janelinha ali no chão? Então, ela dá acesso ao backstage - todos se animaram ao escutar Nancy falando isso - Mas não é por ela que vocês vão, ou se não eu perco meu emprego! - suspiros tristes de todos - Vocês vão por aquela outra, um pouco mais ao lado, e sairão no banheiro. Uma vez lá dentro, deu.

\- Tá bom, Devil , como chegaremos naquela janela? - perguntou Lily, com muita intimidade.

\- E eu sei lá, Cherry. Os inteligentes aqui são vocês. Cês que estudam nessa escola particular chiquetosa e grande! - disse Nancy, apontando para Lily, James e Sirius - Agora tenho que voltar para porta! Com sorte, a gente se encontra lá dentro.

\- E se a gente não tiver sorte, Devil? - perguntou Sarah, com tom de urgencia.

\- Então a gente se encontra no "fim do mundo" e bebe todas, como sempre, Angel - respondeu Nancy, já de costas.

\- A gente? Bebendo até cair no fim do mundo? Puxa, que fim de noite mais original - falou Natacha, enquanto as outras tres meninas se dobravam de rir.

James e Sirius ficaram alheios a piada interna. Aquela noite estava se desvendando um grandessíssimo absurdo. Nunca, na sua vida, imaginava que Lily era do tipo que bebia e que escutava punk, ou que fumava, ou, até mesmo, do que chamava amigas por apelidos engraçadinhos. Sempre a vira monitora, com boas notas, se esmerando nas aulas, nunca a tomou por rebelde. Nunca a viu como "parte dos marotos". Na verdade, começou a perceber que tinha passado mais tempo venerando os cabelos e a aparencia da garota do que, de fato, conhecendo ela e isso o incomodou. Como assim, ele não sabia que a garota dos seus sonhos gostava de beber até cair num pub? Taí uma informação importante, notou James, e começava a tornar ainda melhor aos seus olhos.

O grupo andou depressa para a janela indicada, havia latas de lixo na sua frente. Sirius as retirou, com ajuda de Lily e James. As garotas ficaram vigiando, para ver se nenhum policial ou segurança do bar os via.

\- Então é isso, uma monitora da Grifnória escutando punk. Que bonito heim, Cherry? - brincou Sirius, ao ficar do lado de Lily.

\- Então é isso, um bruxo sangue-puro escutando bandas trouxas, não é mesmo, Cid? - respondeu Lily, rindo igualmente.

\- Evans, estamos quites. E, Cherry do meu coração, se você me colocar no show do Sex Pistols, prometo que nunca mais escrevo frases engraçadinhas no seu livro de Feitiços - disse Sirius

\- Quando você escreveu frases no meu livro? - parou

\- Puxa, que lata de lixo pesada, né? - desconversou Sirius.

\- E você, JIM, também curte Sex Pistols? Sempre soube que o Sid Vicious era inspiração para o seu cabelo - divertiu-se Lily

\- Na verdade, não, Cherry. - disse frisando o apelido, deliciando-se com a palavra e o seu possível significado - Só estou aqui pelas latas de lixo. E pelas bebidas que me foram prometidas, não é mesmo, Almofadinhas? - olhou para o lado.

\- Não me culpe, Pontas. Assim que a gente entrar, prometo que você vai ficar tão bebado quando a Cherry aqui no tal do fim do mundo - arrematou Sirius.

\- A-ha, Black.

Quando terminaram de mover as latas, conseguiram ver a real complexidade da tarefa: abrir as janelas. Elas eram até que grandes. Pelo menos grandes o bastante para passar uma pessoa de cada vez, mas as travas eram internas e o vidro parecia resistente o bastante para ser quebrado.

\- Ele não vai quebrar se fizermos assim - gritou, frustrado, Sirius ao tentar, pela vigésima vez, quebrar os vidros com os pés. - E ainda podemos chamar atenção de alguém assim. Não é possível! QUERO VER O SHOW!

\- Quebrar não pode, mas, talvez, possa se romper - falou Lily, rindo maldosamente, e retirando a varinha da parte interna da jaqueta de couro.

\- Não, Lily, você tá louca? Você sabe que não podemos usar, é contra a lei! - ralhou James.

\- Que isso, McGonaggall? Vai tirar pontos da Grifnória? - disse Lily num tom jocoso, percebendo o uso do seu primeiro nome por James - Nunca imaginei que veria um Maroto ir a favor das regras.

\- Ela tá certa, Pontas - falou Sirius, espantado com a absurdidade de tudo, e da inversão completa - Tudo é válido no amor e no punk rock.

\- A Lily Evans que conheço nunca faria isso - protestou James

\- Talvez você não conheça a Lily Evans de verdade - retrucou a garota, fitando-o nos olhos e segurando o olhar desafiador.

\- No mais, Pontas, essa aqui não é a Lily, é a Cherry, e, aparentemente, era ela que deveria ter ido para Hogwarts! - disse Sirius, sorrindo.

Lilly apontou o vidro com a varinha e nem precisou falar o feitiço para o vidro se romper. Por dois segundos, os três prenderam a respiração, esperando bruxos do Ministério da Magia chegar para prende-los. Ou uma carta de advertencia chegar. Como o único barulho que escutaram foi do vidro se quebrando mais, eles chamaram as outras meninas, que vieram correndo. Angel, que tinha a menor das mãos do grupo, colocou a mão por dentro da pequena abertura criada no vidro e destrancou a janela, que abriu fazendo um barulho alto.

Todos gritaram de animação, até mesmo James, que ainda estava chocado, para não dizer espantado, para não dizer mortificado, para não dizer completamente apaixonado, pela face "Marota" de Lily. Por que ela não era assim em Hogwarts? Pensou em perguntá-la, mas a presença de suas amigas ali, e também a urgência de todos o impediu.

Entraram um por vez no banheiro do bar. Lily foi a última, pois usou um pouco mais de magia para recolocar as latas de lixo no lugar e não levantar suspeitas. Valia tudo pelo amor e pelo punk rock, e aquilo, com James ali, era um pouco dos dois. Sim, Lily gostava dele, havia percebido no quinto ano, mas resolveu esconder seus sentimentos, afinal, o odiava também. Amava-o e o odiava na mesma intensidade, o que lhe deixava confusa e completamente insegura do que se fazer. O rapaz era um dos mais populares da escola, tinha filas e filas e mais filas de garotas que adoravam o chão que James pisava, e isso era uma das principais fontes de seu ódio. Não a competição, mas a facilidade com que o mundo mágico lhe servia.

Ela era apenas uma nascida trouxa tentando se provar naquele ambiente mágico. Severus, seu ex-melhor amigo, deixou claro qual era a sua real imagem para o mundo mágico há um ano: ela era uma sangue ruim imunda. Para os alunos sangue-puro de Hogwars, e para alguns mestiços também, ela era apenas aquilo: uma nascida trouxa. Poderia até ser boa em magia, mas nunca seria bruxa de verdade.

Por isso se esmerava para ser a melhor em todas as matérias, a melhor em tudo que se propusera. Não era perfeccionismo, era sobrevivência: se fosse algo abaixo do melhor, todos iriam a rebaixar ainda mais por isso. E ver James, sem esforço algum, conseguir a admiração, as notas, os títulos, os rótulos e a adoração por puro talento lhe deixava furiosa. Esse foi, inclusive, um ponto de concordância que tinha com seu ex-melhor amigo.

No entanto, no meio do quinto ano, Lily se viu incapaz de fugir da figura de James Potter: o criador de casos mais bonito e charmoso que conhecia. Não conseguiu fugir de seus sorrisos e de seu falso interesse por ela, o fato do garoto dividir todas as aulas e a casa na escola com ela também ajudou: não era possível fugir do rapaz. Lá pela vigésima ou trigésima vez que o rapaz a chamou para sair, ela passou a se sentir atraída por ele (mais do que gostaria de admitir). Mas o gostar, o apaixonar-se veio um pouco depois. Tinha algo a ver com o dia em que o observou ajudando Peter na sala comunal, cheio de atenção e interesse sincero, ou do jeito que ele tratava seu amigo em comum, Remo, com orgulho e admiração, mesmo sabendo que ele era um lobisomem; com o jeito que liderava o time da Grifnória de quadribol com confiança e pulso firme; ou a maneira com que ele protegera Mary de Mucilber todas as vezes após a garota ter sido alvo de um feitiço das trevas do sonserino; ou o jeito que os olhos do rapaz pareciam se iluminar quando se animava e ria de uma piada de Sirius. O coração de Lily gritava para sua cabeça, dizendo que, sim, James tinha algo a mais, e que não fora apenas loucura dela; a cabeça - e as amigas - da garota discordavam veementemente.

Entrementes, não sabia como lidar com o sentimento todo, e passou a fazer o que sempre fez com maestria: ocultar. De qualquer forma, pensava ela nos piores dias, mesmo se decidisse agir, o mundo bruxo agia contra ela no quesito "atração de garotos".

Lily sabia que era bonita, no mundo trouxa tinha pretendentes e alguns namorados; sabia também que era inteligente e criativa mas sua confiança ficava completamente minada quando estava no mundo mágico. Era como se o julgamento dos sangue-puro tivesse sempre a perseguindo. Faltava a ela, pelo menos, 11 anos de conhecimento em cultura daquele mundo, por mais que estudasse, e isso ainda transparecia em conversas com outros bruxos. Não era incomum que a garota, mesmo sendo uma das melhores alunas do sexto ano de Hogwarts, não entender algum termo - ou citação, ou assunto - em uma conversa com um garoto, tornando os esparsos encontros que teve em Hogsmeade bem incômodos.

A guerra tornava a inadequação que sentia pior: era odiada por uma parte pequena, mas barulhenta, da escola, que consistia em todos os alunos da Sonserina, alguns esparsos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa e o seu ex-melhor amigo e ignorada por outra, maioria, porém silenciosa, que preferia fingir que a outra parte existia e que estava tudo bem no mundo mágico, mesmo com nascidos trouxas morrendo e desaparecendo. Ao mesmo tempo, e era essa a principal origem de conflito nas entranhas da garota, não podia deixar de estar naquele mundo maravilhoso e extraordinário que era o da magia. Mundo de transformações e em que quase tudo era possível: de ficar invisível a voar. Aquilo passou a fazer parte dela no momento que Severus Snape lhe informou que era bruxa e não a largara. Não se sentia em casa entre os trouxas, muito menos no meio dos bruxos.

Ali, naquele bar ilegal no subterrâneo londrino, Lily conseguia ser ela mesma. Ali, naquele bairro maluco de Londres ela conseguia se soltar. Naquelas férias de final de ano, a garota resolveu ir Londres depois de ser expulsa da casa dos pais por Petúnia, afinal, todas as suas amigas já tinham se mudado para a capital e a irmã não a queria perto no Natal, ela estragaria as festas perfeitas e jantares perfeitos com a sua família e o novo namorado, Válter. A tristeza de Lily durou exatas três horas: que foi o tempo dela fumar um maço de cigarros, um cigarro-de-procedencia-duvidosa e tomar três copos de whisky com coca-cola, o que fez ao chegar no apartamento que Nancy, a Devil, dividia com Amber. As garotas colocaram discos do Sex Pistols, do Ramones e outras bandas punk que a garota só conhecia de nome, pelas cartas que as garotas a enviavam, e Lily absorvia aquela agressividade, trazia aquilo para si e soltava toda a frustração de não pertencer a nenhum dos mundos que deveria pertencer. De tudo, era de música que mais sentia falta quando estava na escola.

James esperara Lily entrar no banheiro para juntos, entrarem no bar. Sarah, Natascha, Amber e Sirius haviam saído do banheiro. O rapaz a ajudou a descer de cima da privada, o primeiro lugar que ela pode se apoiar depois que entrou pela janela. Ele riu ao lembrar das entradas do ministério da Magia.

\- Sabia que, para entrar no ministério da Magia, é mais ou menos assim? Por uma privada? - disse James, rindo um pouco.

\- Não me parece muito higiênico. Mas acho que não me espanto. Na verdade, nada me espanta mais - falou Lily, séria, olhando James nos olhos.

Aquele par de olhos verdes brilhava de um jeito que deixou James encabulado e ele desviou o olhar para o banheiro em que estavam: um pequeno cubículo de um comodo igualmente pequeno. Saíram do cubículo e deram de frente com uma pia entupida e um espelho levemente rachado e oxidado. Todas as paredes, incluindo a porta do cubiculo, eram escritas, tinham imagens coladas. Alguns escritos.

\- Sabe, nunca entendi direito a graça nas fotos paradas. Mas, olhando assim, acho que entendo qual é a atração delas - falou James, absorto na composição da porta. Imagens se juntavam e formavam outras, aquilo era genial, pensou.

\- Fico feliz que o bruxozinho puro-sangue esteja aprovando o tão atrasado mundo dos trouxas - disse Lily transpirando ironia.

\- Nunca tratei os trouxas como atrasados. Muito menos acho esse mundo pior que o nosso. Só é diferente. - respondeu James com simplicidade, encarando Lily de volta.

A ruiva ficou sem reação com a resposta direta do bruxo e virou o corpo para se observar no espelho. Olhando-se no espelho, ajeitou a blusa, achou-a muito curta, afinal, era de Sarah, que era mais magra e baixa que ela. Passou a mão nos cabelos, colocou-os um pouco para frente, depois puxou-os para cima, tentando fazer um coque, depois para os lados, divididos, com os fios caindo ao lado do rosto, as pontas descoloridas tocavam na sua cintura. Parecia indecisa e desgostosa com a aparência. James, incapaz de parar de olhar aquela cena, falou sem pensar:

\- Você deveria deixa-lo assim. Só assim. Está lindo. Você está linda - deixou escapar James, que só viu o que tinha falado depois de escutar as palavras saindo da própria boca.

\- Puxa, obrigada… Você está ótimo também, mas acho que prefiro as vestes de quadribol - disse Lily, também sem saber se conter. A verdade é que a ruiva tinha feito um "esquenta" na casa das amigas, que ficava ali perto, mas não era a bebida falando. E a maior verdade era que, não, ela preferia ele assim, com as roupas trouxas. Quase infartou ao vê-lo de camiseta e jeans rasgado, os óculos certinhos e os cabelos desarrumados-com-gel.

\- Evans, eu vou anotar isso - disse James, voltando ao seu tom natural.

Escutaram batidas na porta de saída do banheiro, era Sirius, alucinado. O rapaz gritava para os dois saírem logo, que o show iria começar em dois minutos. Os dois saíram, as meninas puxaram Lily e elas foram na frente, num corredor estreito.

\- Era só o que me faltava, eu perder o show mais épico da minha vida para você se pegar com a Evans no banheiro. Amizade tem limites, Pontas, estou falando Sirius - falou o rapaz, batendo nas costas de James que, por sua vez, estava tão completamente feliz, que nem sabia se expressar direito.

\- Ele sempre faz essa piada do 'falar sirius'? - perguntou Lily, fingindo um tom sério.

\- Toda vez que consegue. - disse James, igualmente "sério".

Sim, Lily Evans havia acabado de dar a entender que ele, James Potter, ficava bonito de uniforme de quadribol. A sua vontade era tirar aquela roupa que estava e conjurar o uniforme de apanhador da Grifnória. Queria sua vassoura, sua varinha, queria impressionar Lily. Queria matar os rapazes que tentavam puxar o cabelo dela assim que começaram a adentrar a pista. James percebeu o olhar dos rapazes para as quatro meninas, que pareciam alheias àquilo. Um dos rapazes, um garoto alto, com um moicano da cor azul se colocou na frente das meninas, e tentou falar com Lily. Ele tinha uma bebida na mão e oferecia para ela, que respondia não firme, brava. Sirius e James chegaram ao grupo a tempo do rapaz tomar um não agressivo de Lily e sair, ofendido.

\- Por que fez isso com ele de novo, Cherry? O Kurt gosta de você - disse Amber.

\- Que maneira bonita de se gostar de alguém, oferecer uma bebida batizada com uma droga para dormir - disse Lily, fria.

\- Como você sabe? - perguntou Sarah

\- Eu senti o cheiro - respondeu. As amigas riram, achando que Lily exagerava e que, na verdade, era mais um pretexto para se afastar de garotos, um dos muitos que usou desde o começo do feriado de final de ano, e ela olhou para Sirius e James. Ambos sabiam que ela era uma exímia preparadora de poções, o que significa que, sim, ela poderia ter detectado uma droga na bebida apenas pelo cheiro.

O ódio subiu a cabeça de James, só de imaginar. Só de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido. Aliás, o que o tal de Kurt queria que tivesse acontecido. Iria acabar com a raça dele, deixar a cabeça dele tres vezes maior ou fazer suas unhas crescerem até acabar o controle ou, pior, usar uma maldição imperdoável: um homem que se prestava a fazer isso merecia a dor eterna. James cerrou os punhos e só não foi atrás de Kurt porque Sirius puxou seu ombro e falou "nada aconteceu, e você não pode usar sua varinha, que está aqui comigo. e você é mais baixo. melhor ficar aqui".

Enquanto caminhavam para a pista, apinhada de pessoas, viram Nancy vindo nas suas direções. A garota deu um grito ao encontra-los, feliz pelo caminho alternativo ter dado certo e os guiou até um ponto relativamente perto do palco. Sirius quis ir além, chegar perto mesmo, na ponta do "mosh". As amigas de Lily foram junto, elas queriam conquistar Sid Vicious ou Jimmy Podre. Liliy e James ficaram um pouco atrás, ainda com vista para o palco.

\- Eu não iria com o Sirius se fosse você. Vai ficar bastante violento ali quando começar o show - disse Lily ao perceber que James se precipitava para acompanhar Sirius.

\- Mas eu vim com ele, não posso deixá-lo - respondeu James, ultrajado.

\- Algo me diz que essa é uma experiência que ele quer passar por ele mesmo. Algo me diz que ele precisa extravasar - falou Lily, segurando James pelo braço direito.

\- Talvez você esteja certa … - disse James, rendendo-se. - Ele precisa mesmo extravasar.

\- É verdade que ele saiu da casa dos pais? - perguntou Lily, sem rodeios.

\- Sim. Como as notícias voam em Hogwarts, por Merlin!

\- Mas a questão que fica é: ele saiu porque quis ou...foi saído?

\- Acho que um pouco dos dois. Sabe, até agora não sei direito da história. O que sei foi que ele chegou com três malas, uma vassoura e um cachorro na minha porta de casa e eu não tinha como não recebe-lo. Ele é meu irmão, sabe? - disse James, aflito e preocupado, o que espantou Lily, desacostumada a ve-lo assim, sério. Nessa hora, Lily jurou ouvir seu coração lhe dizer "não disse?".

\- GENTE, que tal uma bebida? - disse uma Nancy muito desinibida, entregando uma garrafa de vodka na mão de Lily. - Bebe, bebe, e passa a garrafa.

Lily deu um gole generoso na vodka, o álcool aliviava sua garganta e, já no segundo gole, sentiu seu corpo relaxar. No terceiro gole, começou a escutar protestos de Nancy, que gritava para a menina deixar um pouco pros amigos. Lily entregou a garrafa a James, rindo um pouco. Ele bebeu, e tentou se concentrar no gosto que os lábios de Lily haviam deixado ali segundos antes. Foi a primeira e a melhor vodka de sua vida.

Nancy bebeu um pouco da vodka e deixou a garrafa com os dois ao avistar seu chefe. Sirius, já na frente do palco, nem chegou a ver a bebida. Cada gole revezado, dado por James e depois por Lily, deixava-os mais animados e soltos. E,quando James pensou em sentir o gosto dos lábios de Lily mais de perto, e não mais na garrafa, as luzes da pista se apagaram, as luzes do palco se acenderam - um pequeno palco, baixo - e o público gritou, alucinado. Já nos primeiros acordes de guitarra, agudos e distorcidos, James pode entender um pouco qual era o encanto daquilo tudo. É aqui que os trouxas fazem magia, então, pensou, completamente hipnotizado pelo poder da banda, do público, da energia de tudo aquilo.

Lily pulava, berrava as letras com as mãos para cima. O punho ao alto, como se estivesse num protesto. Os olhos fechados. James queria olhar para o show, mas era tão dificil quando o espetáculo Lily Evans estava do seu lado. Entre uma música e outra, ele olhou para a frente do palco, viu o que Lily quis dizer com… agressividade: um grupo de pessoas tinha feito uma roda e se colidiam ao som da música. James viu o moicano negro de Sirius rodando por ali, ou pensou ter visto.

Enquanto isso, o público se apertava mais. Lily acabou na frente de James, e se encostou um pouco nele, por completa e total falta de espaço. O rapaz olhou para os lados e observou que, a direita dos dois, e muito, muito, perto de Lily, pairava o tal de Kurt. O rapaz de moicano azul se aproximava a cada música e James, sem pensar muito, colocou os braços em volta da cintura de Lily, protegendo-a. Ao sentir os braços de James em volta de si, Lily olhou para trás com olhar inquisitor, e o bruxo respondeu apenas apontando a cabeça para a direção de Kurt, que agora olhava os dois perplexo. Lily deixou os braços e as mãos, que estavam em sua barriga, ali.

Se, no começo da noite, Sirius tivesse falado: hey, James, vamos num show para você ver abraçado com Lily Evans, o amigo não teria nem que ter se esforçado tanto para convence-lo. Ele teria ido em qualquer show, para escutar qualquer música, se pudesse ficar dessa forma. Se pudesse tocar a sua pele, ou observar numa posição tão privilegiada, o que era a garota pulando, feliz.

Então James entendeu, entendeu completamente o que era aquilo tudo, o que era a música, o que aqueles acordes representavam. Não, não era só agressividade, era sexo também. O corpo da garota junto ao seu, naquela roupa justa e, por merlin - aquilo o arrepiava até o último fio de cabelo - aqueles peitos sem sutiã por baixo de uma blusa tão fina, coisa que podia ver com clareza quando Lily pulava, exalava sexo. Para ela a situação era parecida, poder sentir o corpo de James tão próximo a seu, o corpo do apanhador mais sexy de toda Hogwarts, do rapaz que ela desejava há tanto tempo, era muito para aguentar. Talvez ela não precisasse aguentar, afinal de contas.

E, pode ter sido a vodka, ou o escuro, ou a anergia, ou, até mesmo, os primeiros acordes de "God Save the Quuen", mas algo fez Lily virar de frente para James e, simplesmente, beijá-lo. Assim, sem muitos rodeios, mas com muita, muita vontade. Surpreso, James respondeu com igual desejo e mais urgência. Sua vontade era tanta que levantou um pouco Lily do chão com o abraço, ela colocou as mãos nos cabelos do rapaz, os dedos deslizando por sua nuca e James tinha certeza absoluta que estava no lugar certo, na hora certa. Os lábios dela tinham gosto adocicado misturado ao de vodka, quando a garota abriu um pouco mais a boca, permitindo-o explora-la com a língua, o rapaz achou que estava num sonho. Só que era melhor, muito muito muito muito melhor.

O beijo foi quebrado por um grito familiar, vindo do palco. Os dois piscaram, levemente mesmerizados e embevecidos, procurando a fonte do grito, viram um vitorioso Sirius Black, berrando "Anarchy in the UK" no microfone, ao lado do vocalista. Black gritou o refrão e pulou no público.

\- Almofadinhas nasceu no mundo errado, ele deveria ser rock star - gritou James orgulhoso e admirado. Sua felicidade já atingia níveis estratosféricos.

\- Ele já é um rock star! - gritou Lily, batendo palmas e sorrindo ao ver o tamanho do sorriso de James ao observar o amigo.

O que James queria responder era: eu te amo. Mas o que ele foi capaz de fazer foi: puxar o rosto de Lily para beija-la novamente. E novamente. E novamente. Era um tipo de sede que não conseguia saciar. E ela, extasiada e apaixonada respondia aos beijos com ferocidade, puxando-o cada vez mais para perto. De alguma forma, ela beijava diferente da imaginação de James: era mais sedenta, mais animada, mais enérgica. E aquilo, estranhamente, o mantinha confiante de que não se tratava de um sonho: era real. O jeito que a garota acariciava seus cabelos, ora os afagando, ora puxando mais forte; o jeito que a pele de James se arrepiava ao sentir os lábios da garota perto de seu pescoço. Até o momento em que, um pouco bebados demais, os dois bateram as testas quando se aproximavam para um outro beijo.

Era real, era real e era muito melhor que qualquer sonho que tivera. E olha que ele teve muitos. Chamar aquilo de "melhor sensação do mundo" era uma covardia, a verdade é que era muito, muito, muito, muito, muito superior a isso. O coração de James batia no ritmo da bateria do show: frenético e forte.

Os dois foram parar, não sabiam como, talvez tivessem flutuado até ali, atracados em uma das paredes laterais da pista. Hipnotizados pelo próprio desejo, pelo desejo mútuo que nunca imaginaram que teriam. Pelos arrepios pelo corpo seguidos do choque de eletricidade que sentiam quando se beijavam. Aquilo era magia pura, pensou o rapaz.

Era impossível para ele controlar o desejo. As mãos de James percorriam as costas e as laterias de Lily, parando, perigosamente mais embaixo a cada vez que a acariciava. A excitação crescia a cada vez que a garota respondia aos beijos, a cada vez que ela própria o trazia para perto. Em um momento, estavam tão colados um no outro, que James achou impossível a garota não notar o grau da sua excitação. E, num movimento que surpreendeu o rapaz, já pronto para se desculpar pela 'animação' em excesso, a menina riu, jogando a cabeça e os cabelos para trás, os braços do rapaz ainda a seguravam e ela ficara assim, com o corpo estirado para trás, rindo. Ele deu um sorriso enviesado - os olhos atentos àquela imagem que, provavelmente, ficaria marcada como a mais sexy que já vira na vida.

Quando a puxou para cima de volta, pronto para falar alguma brincadeira - que não lhe vinha na cabeça, nenhuma palavra vinha na sua cabeça no momento. Droga, James, pensa com a outra cabeça, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Antes de puxa-la para outro beijo, as luzes se acenderam, a música do fundo, com a qual tinha se acostumado, parou. Olhando para os lados, viram que a agitação tinha diminuído, as pessoas ainda falando alto, mas sem pulos, sem gritos. O show havia acabado, há quanto tempo, nem James ou Lily poderiam dizer.

Um pouco chocados com o tempo que teimara em passar, e levemente embaraçados, ambos foram procurar os amigos. Lily murmurou algo para James, parecido com "me espere por aqui". James não precisou andar um passo para encontrar com um Sirius melado de suor, completamente rouco, com alguns hematomas pelo braço - agora segurava a jaqueta de couro, mas em paz e feliz. Mais feliz que James vira em alguns meses.

\- Esse foi o melhor. show. . . - repetia Sirius, rouco, enquanto tentava beber uma cerveja. O rapaz brilhava de suor, e James, olhando para si mesmo, percebeu que estava parecido: suado e feliz, completamente e obscenamente feliz.

\- É, essa também foi a melhor noite da minha vida- disse James, dando tapas nos ombros de Sirius, sorrindo. Os olhares de ambos se encontraram.

\- E quem disse que a noite acabou? - questionou Lily, aparecendo do lado dos dois rapazes, desafiadora. James deu um pulo para o lado, surpreso. Sirius riu, abertamente.

\- É isso aí, quem disse que a noite acabou? - falou uma histérica Amber, em voz alta, abraçando Lily por trás. Lily apenas olhou e sorriu, relaxada.

A situação que se apresentava no momento era a seguinte: Angel e Natascha tinham se atracado com dois rapazes, aliás, Lily tinha certeza que um dos "rapazes" que estavam com elas era, na verdade, uma menina, mas nunca quis pressionar a amiga para sair do armário assim. E, de repente, ela poderia estar experimentando. Ou apenas gostar dos dois. Ambas tinham demonstrado que queriam continuar no bar, mesmo ele se esvaziando rapidamente após o show. Nancy tinha conseguido se livrar do trabalho pelo resto da noite e era veementemente contra se divertir no mesmo lugar que trabalhava, uma coisa era o show, outra, completamente diferente era ficar olhando a cara dos barmans e do dono do lugar enquanto dançava ou bebia, falou a menina, apresentando seu ponto. Amber e Lily também não queriam ficar por ali, queriam sair. Lily, particularmente, queria mostrar a sua Londres a Sirius e Potter, queria apresentar aquele mundo trouxa para os dois Marotos. Se ela queria continuar beijando James? Bem, aquele podia também ser uma das razões para toda a sua energia naquele começo de madrugada. Para ela, não seria uma má ideia se ambos continuassem de onde pararam, quem sabe descobriria o que se escondia embaixo daquelas vestes de quadribol, algo que sonhara tanto desde que vira o rapaz usando regata e boxers, numa noite há meses na sala comunal da Grifnória. Sirius, por sua vez, topava o que viesse, queria continuar se sentindo tão vivo quanto se sentiu ao cantar naquele palco. James, ainda completamente embriagado pela vodka e pelos beijos trocados com Lily, queria continuar a noite, em qualquer lugar, contanto que estivesse com a ruiva, embora, no fundo de sua cabeça, o medo de que ele estragasse tudo com a menina também falasse um pouco.

As garotas se reuniram, deixando James e Sirius um pouco de lado. Sirius puxou James e ambos foram até o bar enquanto elas traçavam algum tipo de rota para o resto daquela madrugada. James sorria e andava com confiança, os ombros para trás, como quando voltou para o salão da Grifnória depois da última vitória do time da casa contra a Sonserina no futebol. Parecia inabalável. Sirius repetia a confiança no andar, mas parecia mais focado no balcão do que em qualquer coisa: realmente, precisava de uma bebida. Sirius se apoiou no balcão do bar, enquanto James parou atrás do amigo, emanava eletricidade. Sirius sabia que era assim que James ficava quando estava animado, ele ficava agitado, praticamente emanava raios pelos cabelos. Sutileza, pensou Sirius, não era o forte de seu melhor amigo.

\- Sirius - chamou James, ele não escutou - Almofadinhas, Sirius, Sirius! - insistiu o rapaz, até que o amigo olhou para trás e parou na sua frente. Sirius estava apoiado no balcão do bar.

\- Fala, cara. Posso só pegar um whisky antes - riu-se Sirius. Ele já sabia o que James falaria, ele VIU o que James iria lhe contar. Não conseguia imaginar como o amigo ainda conseguia ficar de pé, sem ficar pulando ou dando gritos histéricos de alegria, sempre imaginou que seria assim que James reagiria uma vez que beijasse Lily, porque, uma coisa Sirius tinha certeza: James iria namorar Lily em algum ponto, só não sabia quando.

\- Ela me beijou. Ela me beijou. Eu beijei Lily Evans! - ele falava alto, e lançou um punho para cima, comemorando. Vitória, pensou. Que porra de vitória.

\- Eu sei, Pontas, todo o bar conseguiu ver. Foi meio que uma cena. - disse Sirius, tomando um gole de uma garrafa de whisky, fingindo ralhar com James - Que orgulho, é assim que um Maroto faz, moleque!

James apenas riu. Sabia que não adiantava falar detalhes naquele momento, mas queria repassá-los em sua cabeça para ter certeza que não perderia aquela cena na memória. Nunca iria esquecer, não queria esquecer do olhar de Lily ao encará-lo antes do beijo, um olhar firme e decidido. Nunca iria esquecer da textura dos seus lábios, dos seus cabelos. Por Merlin, aquela garota ainda o iria enlouquecer por completo.

As garotas se reuniram a James e Sirius, Nancy tomou a garrafa de whisky das mãos de Sirius, o beijou rapidamente, tomou dois goles generosos e anunciou:

\- Vamos para o fim do mundo!

\- Bem, você sabe que eu iria até o fim do mundo por você, não é, Nancy? - respondeu Sirius, com um sorriso torto.

\- Onde é o fim do mundo? - questionou James

\- Pode nos seguir que temos um plano - falou uma furtiva Amber, tomando a garrafa das mãos de Nancy.

\- É, me segue que vocês passam de ano - disse Nancy, rindo abertamente para Lily.

Rumaram para as escadas, dessa vez saindo pela entrada "oficial". Caminharam em grupo, dividindo a garrafa entre si. Entre um gole e outro, viraram à direita, numa calçada estreita. Sirius, que já estava com o braço em volta da cintura de Nancy colocou o outro tranquilamente, em volta dos ombros de Amber e eles foram na frente, cantando "Anarchy in the UK" a plenos pulmões.

Um pouco mais atrás, andavam Lily e James, ambos animados e, estranhamente tímidos para o grau de animação em que estavam e andavam silenciosos, apenas rindo dos amigos. Sirius virou a cabeça para trás, e apenas olhou para James. O maroto, novamente, entendeu o recado e colocou o braço em volta da cintura de Lily e a puxou para perto. A garota não protestou e apenas notou:

\- Interessante ver você seguindo ordens de alguém

\- Aquilo não foi uma ordem - protestou James, sorrindo

\- Não foi uma ordem verbal, você quer dizer. Foi mais um feitiço silencioso proferido por Sirius Black - disse Lily para provocar

\- E se a ordem foi algo que eu queria fazer? - falou James, com uma sobrancelha levantada

\- Ainda assim, nunca imaginei um Maroto seguindo ordens - ela apenas queria provocar.

\- Nem eu, uma monitora entrar em um show ilegalmente!

\- Ah, as coisas que fazemos em nome daquilo que gostamos, né? - disse lily, que parou para acender um cigarro.

\- Seus pais não se incomodam de você ...fumar? E de ficar fora de casa ate de madrugada?

\- Acho que se incomodariam, se eu estivesse na casa deles nesse feriado. Mas fui considerada 'bruxa demais' para comparecer à casa dos Evans no jantar de Natal - a frustração de Lily era visível, até na maneira de soltar a fumaça com a boca.

\- O quê? Sua família? O quê? - James perguntou, ficando levemente furioso.

\- Não a minha família, mas a minha irmã.. Enfim, muito complicado para explicar agora. E não quero estragar a minha noite - disse Lily apressando o passo para atingir as amigas.

Para chegar no tal do fim do mundo, um pub enorme que ocupava uma esquina movimentada do bairro, eles tinham que atravessar uma rua um pouco comprida. Desacostumado com o movimento de carros que não voavam, e já mais bêbado do que imaginava, James ficou para trás enquanto Sirius, Amber, Nancy e Lily corriam para chegar ao outro lado. Atordoado, James só conseguiu escapar de um carro porque seus reflexos ainda estavam bons, mesmo com tanto álcool no sangue.

\- POTTER. NUNCA MAIS. .FAÇ . ME ENTENDEU? - gritou Lily, furiosa quando o rapaz chegou à calçada.

\- Potter? Peraí, POTTER? Você! - disse Amber, com queixo caído. Paralisada, a menina apenas apontava para ele com a mão direita e cobria a boca com a mão esquerda. - Você é James Potter! Meu Deus! James jogador-arrogante-metido-e-mais-bonito-da-escola Potter!

Lily, que estava a duas pessoas de Amber não sabia o que fazer, a amiga já tinha poucas travas na língua sóbria, imagina só bebada. Lily apenas tomou, de um gole só, o resitnho que sobrara da garrafa de Whisky.

\- Arrogante e metido concordo. Mas o mais bonito da escola sou eu, viu, Amber? Pontas não passa de um segundo lugar de honra e disso isso porque sou seu melhor amigo, cara - disse Sirius não, dobrando-se de rir. Nancy acompanhava. James demorou para processar aquela informação. Sim, essa era a opinião que Lily tinha dele e era assim que falava dele.

\- Pelo menos eu sou melhor jogador de… - começou a responder James a Sirius.

\- POLO. Ele é o melhor jogador de polo da escola - emendou Lily, pensando rápido.

\- Então você deve saber que a Cherry tem…. - dessa vez Lily interviu e não deixou Amber terminar a frase, o território era perigoso demais e sabia que a amiga ia terminar falando "uma queda por você". Era esse tipo de pessoa que Amber era.

\- A Cherry tem sede e quer entrar no bar, não é mesmo? - disse Lily, puxando a amiga para a porta do bar.

James ficou intrigado, primeiro: Lily o achava bonito. Arrogante e metido ele já tinha ideia que fossem opiniões de Lily a seu respeito, mas...bonitão? O que Lily tinha? Seria possível que? Não, aquilo era fora de cogitação. Provavelmente ela tinha mostrado algum tipo de foto para as meninas e elas que o tinham achado bonito. Aquilo não era insegurança, mas a ideia de Lily Evans gostando dele, ou achando-o atraente (o mais atraente da escola!) por algum tempo além daquele dia era muito alheia à realidade. Pelo menos à realidade de Hogwarts.

Quando entrou, entendeu a razão do nome: com pé direito alto, o bar tinha tantas pessoas completamente diferentes, e uma decoração tão decadente, ele jurou ter visto um boneco de tamanho real enforcado em algum lugar, que pareciam no fim do mundo. Os seguranças do bar pareciam conhecer as meninas. O bar estava cheio, mas não lotado, era possível se movimentar rápido. Ao chegar no balcão junto com o grupo, James escutou o barman gritar para quem pudesse escutar, olhando para o rosto de Lily:

\- Protejam as cabeças, que a Cherry Bomb chegou

\- Muito engraçado, Milton. Cadê as nossas bebidas? - falou Nancy. Sirius ajudou a garota a pegar os cinco copos de whisky com coca cola para distribuir para as pessoas.

\- Essa é por nossa conta - disse o bar men, piscando para Lily.

\- Pelo menos isso! - gritou Lily, brava.

\- Cherry Bomb? - perguntou Sirius, cheio de malícia e curiosidade.

\- Da primeira vez que Lily veio aqui, um lustre explodiu. Uma coincidência que, até hoje, os barmens acham que foi culpa dela - falou Amber, mostrando, novamente, seu talento para contar histórias que deveriam ficar apenas entre as garotas.

\- Explodiu mesmo ou foi explodido? - perguntou James ao pé do ouvido de Lily enquanto todos iam para uma mesa no canto.

\- Devia ter 14 anos, não sei. Entramos aqui, animadas. E um homem, bem mais velho, começou a mexer comigo. Falar umas besteiras. Não demos bola, mas ele continuou. Então, quando estava saindo do banheiro, ele me agarrou. Gritei, pedi para ele tirar as mãos de mim, mas ele era mais forte que eu. Então… boom, o lustre que estava em cima dele explodiu - falou Lily rápido e um pouco enrolada - Não pude controlar, não me olhe assim!

\- Assim como?

\- Como se estivesse me julgando. Não sou descontrolada com a minha magia. Não quero exibi-la para os outros!

\- Se o descontrole te salvou de um tarado psicopata, então você deveria se descontrolar mais vezes - falou James, ainda ao pé do ouvido de Lily. Ele se controlou para não beija-la novamente. Ela sorriu para ele e os dois continuaram.

Ao sentar na mesa, James percebeu que o ar daquela noite havia mudado. Não só a música no ambiente era diferente, menos frenética que a escutada antes - mais parecida com algo que James escutaria no dia a dia, com mais guitarras e partes cantadas, e não tanto berros ou bateria, mas, em algum momento entre a saída de um bar e a entrada no outro, James percebeu que Amber parecia bastante interessada em Sirius. Assim como Nancy. Uma sentou em cada lado de Sirius que, aparentemente, estava confortável com aquela situação.

\- Aos Sex Pistols - disse Sirius ao puxar o primeiro brinde da noite

\- Que eles sempre continuem com o sex e o pistols - brincou James, mas ninguém riu.

\- Ao punk e aos amigos - gritou Nancy, já no segundo brinde, com um segundo copo de whisky que surgiu após a primeira rodada.

\- Ao amor - disse Lily!

\- Que amor, o que! AO SEXO! - disse Amber, rindo.

\- E aos Pistols - dessa vez todos riram, aliviou-se James.

As garotas riam, Lily também ria junto. Falaram de música ("o rock não morreu. o punk tá vivo", disse Sirius, erguendo os dois braços, fazendo sinal do rock com as duas mãos), religião ("se for acreditar num deus, ele tem que empunhar, pelo menos, uma guitarra" - decretou Amber, o que amoleceu ainda mais o coração de Sirius), relacionamentos ("por que os homens sempre assumem que a gente quer namorar, casar e ter filhos? socorro!" disse Nancy ); família ("FODAM-SE TODOS" - gritaram Sirius, Amber e Lily, em uníssono), frustrações ("na maioria das vezes, quero mandar todos os sangue puro daquela escola à merda", afirmou Lily) e futuro ("às vezes acho que quero casar e ter filhos e um gato, outras quero viajar o mundo, atrás de todas as aventuras possíveis, voar por aí ", disse James) .

Saíram com o bar quase fechando, os meninos fizeram questão de pagar a conta, para a felicidade geral das garotas, que estavam completamente lisas. Eram quase 4h da manhã quando foram para as ruas novamente. James e Lily saíram primeiro, os outros três estavam dançando, bebados, no meio da pista de dança do bar.

\- Sabe o que eu acho? Que você tem que mandar todos os sangue puro da escola à merda mesmo! - disse James, parado em frente a Lily, que ponderava se devia ou não fumar outro cigarro.

\- Então… vai à merda, James Potter! - disse Lily, completamente bêbada. No lugar de se ofender, James riu alto, às vezes ele esquecia que também era sangue puro. - Vai à merda Mucilber, vai a merda Malfoy, vai à merda Avery! - gritava Lily, furiosa. James fez coro, fechou os olhos para gritar. Ao abrir os olhos, viu que Lily chorava. Chorava muito. - Eu nunca vou ser uma bruxa de verdade.

\- Não, olhe para mim. Olhe. - ele pegou o rosto de Lily com as mãos, forçando-a a olhar para ele - Você é uma bruxa de verdade. A melhor que conheço. E a mais linda também - ele aproximou o seu rosto com o dela lentamente, observando todos os detalhes de sua face enquanto chegava mais perto; ela fechou os olhos. Ambos trocaram um beijo delicado, lento. Lily se arrepiou dos pés à cabeça. Os outros beijos daquela noite foram puxados por puro desejo, tesão, química, aquele não, aquele tinha outro sentimento, carinho, ternura e, não, ela não queria preencher aquela última lacuna se não tivesse certeza.

\- OI! EVANS, solta o meu Pontinhas! - gritou um Sirius que já tinha ultrapassado, de longe, o limite da bebedeira. - Eu vi ele antes de você, ok?

Os dois se separaram e riram. Não tinha o que fazer. Sirius se aproximou dos dois e deu um abraço apertado em James, como se não o visse há anos. James já sabia o que viria a seguir, sim, Sirius era um bêbado sentimental. Sentimental até demais as vezes.

\- Amo você, cara. Amo você. Se você algum dia precisar matar alguém, eu apareço com a pá e o saco para carregar o corpo, James! - disse Sirius, em voz alta, dando um beijo sincero na testa do amigo, fazendo as meninas rirem e James corar.

\- Também amo você, meu irmão. O futuro padrinho dos meus filhos! - disse James, retribuindo o beijo na testa, dando palmadas nas costas do amigo. Talvez ele também fosse um bebado sentimental, no final das contas.

Lily, que já estava bem alta, achou a cena tocante, enquanto as amigas achavam engraçada. Sempre soube da amizade forte entre os dois, mas o laço de amor só conseguiu compreender após ver aquele abraço meio trépido. Nunca faziam isso em Hogwarts, a imagem de Marotos valia mais que aquilo. O carinho dos dois a emocionou. E, ao ver James dar um outro beijo demorado na bochecha de Sirius, a chama do coração de Lily incendiou o cérebro, sim, James era diferente daquilo que mostrava na escola, ele era um homem maduro por de rrás de toda aquela parafernalha de piadas e zombarias com os outros. Lily sorriu e, mesmo depois de vários beijos trocados naquela noite, foi nesse momento que ela resolveu, com toda certeza, dar uma chance ao apanhador da Grifnória.

A cena foi cortada pelo grito clássico de Amber:

\- Fome, estou com fome!

\- Vamos para casa, podemos pegar um fish and chips no caminho - disse Lily.

\- A menina sai do bairro de classe trabalhadora, mas a classe trabalhadora nunca sai da menina - brincou Nancy.

\- Nunca!

\- Vocês nos acompanham? - perguntou Amber para Sirius e Tiago, que estavam num meio abraço, lado a lado.

\- E há alguma dúvida disso? - disse Sirius.

\- Não sei, achei que os dois fossem começar a se pegar aí e perceber que se bastam - brincou Nancy, desacostumada com a demonstração de afeto entre homens heterossexuais.

\- Só ele nunca vai me bastar ... - disse Sirius, rindo, saindo do abraço do colega para abraçar Nancy e Amber.

Lily voltou para o lado de James que, dessa vez, não esperou pela aprovação de Sirius para abraçá-la. Ou para beijá-la - cada beijo melhor que o anterior, como nunca James ou Lily haviam experimentado na vida. Andavam se beijando, o que fazia com que ficassem bastante para trás em alguns momentos. Forçando-os a correr quando deixavam o beijo de lado. As ruas estavam vazias, apenas os passos eram escutados, e ocasionais gritos aleatórios de Sirius, Amber e Nancy. Sirius uivou ao ver a lua cheia.

\- Aluado, essa é para você! Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

\- Seu cachorro, para com isso - gritou James de longe.

\- Aluado é o Remo, não é? - perguntou Lily, de sopetão.

\- Sim. - disse James

\- Sempre gostei dele, um bom rapaz, decente. - disse Lily - Diferente de vocês.

\- Por que, eu não sou decente, Lily Evans? - James parou para encará -la.

\- Se fosse, não estaria com as mãos tão perto da minha bunda, James Potter! - falou, provocativa.

\- O que posso dizer? As mãos fazem o que as mãos querem fazer. - disse James, ao levar a mão direita um pouco mais para cima, no meio das costas da garota. Sim, ele tinha percebido que suas mãos estavam escorregando e não quis pará-las, a roupa de Lily estava muito justa e suas mãos, muito curiosas, então, testou para ver até onde podia. Não queria forçar nada com Lily, mas a cada beijo e abraço, ficava dificil ele se controlar: o seu corpo queria mais.

Nesse momento, as meninas pararam num tipo de barraca que tinha na rua. Eles correram para alcançar. Quando chegaram, elas pediram quatro porções de fish and chips, fizeram questão de pagar, já que os garotos tinham se encarregado das bebidas. Pegaram os embrulhos e continuaram na mesma calçada, andando mais rápido. Os meninos ficaram perto das costas delas, fazendo guarda. Menos de dois minutos depois, chegaram em um prédio de três andares, feito de tijolos meio queimados. Elas apontaram que era ali.

Entraram no hall e foram acompanhadas dos rapazes. James se viu subindo dois lances de escada e entrando num apartamento estranhamente amplo. Era como se as paredes tivessem sido demolidas: a sala e a cozinha eram em um ambiente único, separados por um balcão, a sala tinha duas janelas grandes, com vidros um pouco empoeirados. De lá, se via um pouco da rua em que estavam. Na parede direita, uma porta de correr estava fechada, do lado dela, havia um pouco de parede e um corredor estreito, que devia levar a outros cômodos.

\- Apresento-lhes, o apartamento 22a, o melhor lugar de toda Londres - disse Amber, orgulhosa.

\- Para se passar frio - completou Lily.

\- É, o aquecimento do prédio está um pouco ruim, então desculpe pelo frio - riu-se Nancy.

A sala era composta por um aparelho de tevelisão, ou televisão, James não sabia muito bem o nome daquilo; um sofá puído grande e vermelho e vários pufes coloridos no chão, uma prateleira baixa, que ficava embaixo das janelas tinham inúmeros discos de vinil - que James conhecia por serem parecidos com os de Sirius. No móvel em que estava apoiada a televisão, se viam alguns porta retrados e uma vitrola, com caixas de som. mais perto do balcão da cozinha ficava uma mesa de madeira, com seis cadeiras coloridas e de modelos diferentes. A sala tinha um tapete fofo e alguns cinzeiros espalhados. As paredes eram cheias de quadros, fotografias e desenhos que James não reconhecia, como um maior, escrito "laranja mecânica".

\- O que que é esse tal de "Laranja Mecanica" ? - perguntou James, cuja curiosidade superou o acanhamento.

\- Sirius, o seu amigo não sabe o que é Laranja Mecânica! - acusou Nancy.

\- Tudo bem, porque eu também não faço ideia do que seja - disse Sirius, setnando em uma cadeira, tentando, em vão, apoiar-se nos dois pés traseiros.

\- Em que mundo vocês vivem? - chocou-se Nancy.

\- Num mundo sem Kubrick. Eu sei, é um crime - falou Lily.

\- Isso é impossível. Vocês não podem viver sem Kubrick. Kubrick é o sex pistols do cinema. É o melhor dos melhores. É o Ramones do cinema. É os Beatles e os Stones combinados - falou Nancy, rápido.

\- Ih.. a ira cinéfila foi acesa - disse Lily, indo sentar-se no sofá.

James não entendera uma palavra que Nancy disse, mas resolveu não protestar. Não sabia direito o que era cinema, então resolveu sentar ao lado de Lily também no sofá. O frio começou a bater. Enquanto Nancy falava com Sirius sobre cinema, Lily apontou um pouco do apartamento para James:

\- Atrás daquela porta de correr é o quarto em que eu estou ficando. Não é exatamente um quarto, mais um estúdio, mas tem um colchão excelente e, melhor, cobertas. No final do corredor ficam o banheiro e os quartos de Nancy e de Amber. - disse Lily.

\- De quem é esse apartamento? - perguntou Sirius, interessado.

\- O apartamento é meu, sabe? Meu pai deixou para mim no testamento. Nunca soubemos que ele tinha um apartamento em Londres, não somos daqui. Então eu estava lá, no enterro da pessoa que mais amei na vida e tudo o que a minha mãe e meus irmãos conseguiam falar era de herança, dinheiro, bens. Me acusaram de ter manipulado meu pai para conseguir esse apartamento, falaram que eu sabia de tudo. Foi demais para mim. Então resolvi vir para cá. E mandei todos se foderem. Eles ainda acham que vão conseguir tirar aqui de mim, mas não, não vão conseguir - disse Amber, em voz alta, com irritação.

\- Fodam-se todos! - falou Sirius, batendo com a mão na mesa.

Um silêncio ficou no ar, até Nancy colocar "Alladin Slane", de David Bowie para tocar. Sempre que o clima ficava pesado Nancy colocava David Bowie, ela achava que o som aclamava as pessoas. A resposta foi imediata, rumaram para a mesa e comeram os fish and chips rapidamente

Todos foram para a sala, Lily e Amber ligaram abajures. Lily sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de James. E Sirius, alheio a todos, começou a dançar no meio da sala, meio involuntariamente. Na meia luz, o rapaz, cujo moicano já 'murchara' e os cabelos negros começavam cair para o lado direito da cabeça, era extremamente bonito, pensou Lily, observando-o. Parecia em paz enquanto dançava sorrindo de olhos fechados. Já no segundo disco de Bowie, Nancy começou a dnaçar lentamente junto de Sirius. Amber foi junto, e Sirius ficou no meio das duas, meio embevecido, meio hipnotizado pela música. Enquanto isso, Lily se encostou nos ombros de James; o garoto colocou os maõs em volta da menina, enquanto ela cantava música atrás de música, apenas mexendo os lábios. Incapaz de se mexer, James começava a sentir sono, mas não queria deixar de olhar para a garota que abraçava no momento. Ele poderia se acostumar com isso, pensou, seriamente.

\- Você nunca falou de outros amigos bonitos da escola, Lily - disse Amber, enquanto dançava.

\- É verdade, Cherry. Se soubesse, teria invadido a sua escola antes - riu Nancy.

\- Podem acreditar, vocês estão vendo os dois melhores, aproveitem- disse Lily, para surpresa de Sirius e James.

\- Os melhores, é? - perguntou James. Ela respondeu beijando-o, demoradamente.

\- A porra dos melhores mesmo - disse Sirius, sem modéstia.

Sirius, então, beijou Nancy, que estava em sua frente. Amber continuou dançando, colada nas costas do rapaz. Ela abraçou o casal e, num movimento que parecia ser coordenado com Nancy, Amber puxou o rosto de Sirius e o beijou também. A cena surpreendeu James, que pensou: "bem, taí uma primeira vez para ele".

Quando o clima dos três esquentou e as meninas o puxaram, uma a mão direita e a outra a mão esquerda, para irem ao quarto de Nancy, James bufou.

\- Amanhã ele vai repetir essa história toda para mim. Depois de amanhã também. E depois. Acho que ele nunca mais vai me fazer esquecer isso, na vida - falou James. Do jeito que conhecia o amigo, ele ia contar a história para toda Hogwarts, no mínimo. Ele e Remo escutariam detalhes de tudo por horas repetidas. James riu ao pensar na reação de Rabicho, ia ser impagável.

\- E você, vai esquecer dessa noite? - perguntou Lily, que já estava sonolenta.

\- Nunca. Não quero esquecer - disse James, beijando a orelha da garota.

Com frio e sono, Lily retirou a sua jaqueta, abriu a porta de correr e chamou James para acompanha-la. Sabia que não faria nada com ele no resto de noite que sobrava, não porque era casta ou porque queria esperar, mas porque estava, realmente, com sono. Beber muito lhe dava sono.

\- Se quiser dormir aqui, tudo bem, posso te oferecer um colchão e uma coberta. Nada além disso - disse Lily, tentando esclarecer o convite.

\- No caso, esse colchão e essa coberta serão compartilhados com você? - insinuou o garoto.

\- No caso, sim. Mas, temo, que é só isso que posso oferecer mesmo! - disse, levemente embaraçada.

\- É a melhor oferta que já me fizeram - sorriu James. Dividir um colchão com Lily, depois daquela noite, era o que ele mais queria.


End file.
